happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HTFan/Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!
Hey everyone! I just wanted to wish everyone here at the wiki a Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and a Happy New Year to each user here! And, I wanted to voice something personal here, since I felt like saying it during this time of the year. You know, I must say, in my short time here being active since September this year, I've seen a lot of things happen with this wiki in such a short time. We had our re-introduction of the rollback rights for chosen users (such as me); that little issue with the war against the vandals (not saying it's over, though thank God it isn't drastic like earlier); the absence and return of a loyal member and admin once more, Smart Zombie (great to have you back with us again, man!); a new admin by the name of HelloWhatsUp (you're doing awesome and we're lucky to have you); numerous upon numerous of edits and article additions (especially pertaining to the recent relationship pages); many confirmations from Kenn (such as the characters blamed for the deaths in Class Act and Fliqpy's reasoning for his kills to name a few); chat-room system brought back again (I think it's a neat tool to use now and then); some amazing new users whom I am glad to meet; and the big thing for the year, Sandgar becoming our new Main Head Bureaucrat of the Happy Tree Friends wiki (congrats to you, man!). And hell, there's probably hundreds of stuff I've left out in this four months, not to mention what happened all the months prior. But it all goes to show that in such a short time, so much can happen. We have a full active administration at the helm of this wiki, and still thousands of possible edits and changes that can be done, even if it's the smallest grammatical error. While sadly we have been left dry in terms of new episodes, we as fans of this sadistic and awesome show still stick to it, keeping this wiki and the information it provides on the show as accurate as possible to other users, and to list new information as it arises. Honestly, I'm glad I came here to this wiki and make my attempt to be an active member of it. You guys are amazing at keeping this wiki up to date and maintaining it every day, as well as just be a great unique set of individuals that just make coming here everyday a blast. I really can't wait to see what the next year holds for us, everyone. Maybe a new episode will appear on the horizon and we will dogpile that episode and make a new article like crazy (and nitpicking every single possible goof, and changing any article with trivia that may be affected by this episode; boy, won't that be fun!). Maybe the movie will come out. Maybe more BlurBs will keep popping up for us to place down (and having someone knowing binary if they bring up that comedy robot stuff again). Anything can happen here, and there's always something going on that we as a whole can take part in. To all the administrators, new, old and returning, I say to you that you've all done a great job keeping this wiki alive and making sure it stays true to its goal: to provide accurate and detail information on this amazing show. To all the users who have been nice, I say enjoy your stay here at this fine wiki and I hope to see you all take part into whatever it provides, and always lending out a helping hand in good nature. And to you all, I personally say thank you for being a great bunch. You really make my day here when everything is going along great, and I am proud to have met everyone of you and to be a loyal member of this wiki. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all, and have a Happy New Year! HTFan Category:Blog posts